1. Field of the Invention
The present invention induces electric current in coils located down the bore hole of a well, by means of permanent magnets which are caused to move up and down through these coils by means of the mechanical energy of the moving rod string, which energy is supplied by the moving production pump plunger, or by the moving rotor or stator, or a pump. The coils, electrically energized in this manner, become electromagnets, thereby increasing flow of fluids.
2. Prior Art